


My Lady

by UserImpala67



Series: Fangirl Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, request, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserImpala67/pseuds/UserImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot Request. One of MANY to come from MANY, MANY different Fandoms.<br/>This story is Reader/Misha Collin's from the amazing show Supernatural.<br/>Female reader get's some amazing time with the very lovely and incredible Overlord of mischief himself Misha Collins.<br/>Written in first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz/gifts).



> PT 1. Of my Fangirl Imagines Series. <3 All the smut you could ever dream of starring you and your favorite character/actors/actresses.

“I’m dreaming.  I-I am dreaming right?”

I breathed, dark eyes wide in disbelief, mind spinning at the impossible situation I had found myself in. 

This had to be another fantasy in some sad little corner of my mind.  But it felt real… VERY real, and as gentle fingers caressed the curve of my collar bone it was increasingly hard to believe otherwise.  Those talented, perfect fingers trailed up my skin and slid into the short, dark locks of hair at the nape of my neck, tugging gently and eliciting a whimper of pleasure from my trembling lips.  A voice, so sincere, deep and smooth and perfect, just like I’d imagined answered with a teasing purr, hot breath cascading over my skin,

“Do you want it to be a dream?” My head shook of it’s own accord and the man of my dreams chuckled at the blush that appeared on my cheeks at my lust-filled thoughts.  I was acting like a damn schoolgirl but I couldn’t help it.  I’d DREAMED of this, more times than I could count.  I touched myself thinking of this man and all the ways I wanted him to touch me, taste me, take me, make me his...  And now… here he was.  Speaking to me… touching me… WANTING me.  He wanted me.  ME.  It was unreal. 

As if reading my thoughts he pressed that gorgeous Adonis like body against mine, the hard muscles of his chest and stomach rippling as he pulled me tightly into him, one arm wrapped around my lower back while his other hand gripped my ass powerfully, bringing our hips together with blissful force that caused me to stifle a gasp upon feeling his hard arousal rub deliciously against my lower abdomen.  I whined with the aching need of feeling him elsewhere and he chuckled again.  “Tell me what you want Y/N.” Full, slightly chapped lips began to explore my neck and he licked and nipped a path down to my chest, taking my hands and pinning them above my head to the wall behind us causing my stomach to clench with growing pleasure at the subtle dominant act. 

“Ohhh… mmm…. Misha…” this was ridiculous.  I was soaking wet and coming completely undone and we were both fully clothed not to mention he’d barely even touched me.  But damn if he wasn’t the picture of wet-dream-perfection I’ **d** fawned over for years. His mouth paused above one pert nipple, straining through the confines of my shirt.  His adept hands massaged each of my breasts, thumbs ghosting over the stiff nubs at the center of each eyes never leaving my face as he waited patiently for me to answer. My chest heaved and my eyes were glued to his handsome face, needing him to touch me more completely, needing to see that mouth on me…

“Please, I want to feel your mouth on me.” I begged trying to lean into him without success as his surprisingly strong hands restrained my movement. “I think you need more than just this darling…” he licked one breast slowly, mouth closing around my nipple wetting the cloth of my shirt, tugging gently at the sensitive bud with his teeth and causing my head to fall back, my thighs pressing together wantonly as I tried to give myself some kind of friction, my hips twitching uncontrollably. 

“Y-yyes… more p-p-please M-misha…” more. more. more. 

“Anything for my lady.” He purred, dropping to his knees in front of me and tugging my shorts and panties off so quickly I didn’t have time to be embarrassed, mind trying to comprehend the situation as it quickly escalated.  Misha pulled my left leg, hooking my knee over his shoulder and paused to stare appreciatively at my most intimate parts his hands caressing the pale skin of my thighs and hips. His black hair was tousled and gorgeous, even more so in real life.

“So beautiful.” He breathed sincerely as if looking at a painting, his face so close I could feel the breath of his words wash over my skin causing my body to shudder with growing anticipation. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked, electric blue gaze meeting mine, one thick eyebrow arched coyly. Afraid to speak I nodded quickly and he grinned as my mouth flew open at the feel of two long, strong fingers slid along my drenched slit and gently parted my slick folds, giving him complete access as his tongue traced teasingly slow circles around my clit. 

“Ooohhh Ffff--uck.” My hands reached for his shoulders, grounding myself at the amazing sensation as he devoured me greedily, burying his face between my legs and plunging that devilishly long tongue into my core – proving he did indeed know how to use it as he licked and sucked and fucked my tight heat mercilessly with that warm, talented tongue- as my lips sang his praises, encouraging him, begging him, telling him everything I’d longed to in my dreams. With one hand holding my hips in place I felt him guide my own hands to his scalp, and taking the hint I gladly dug my fingers into that silky mane of curly black hair, pulling his face closer.  I was rewarded with the feel of his own deep moan as it vibrated into my core and his mouth ravaged me with heated abandon. Without warning he slipped one digit into my depths and I nearly lost it, cursing and begging for more.  At three fingers I’d lost the ability to form words, the feel of him stretching my walls with his impossibly slender fingers, tongue and teeth and lips working me over to the point of no return. 

“I-I-I’m-“ I tried to warn him and nearly cried as the pleasure abruptly ceased, the sudden emptiness torture. 

“Not yet beautiful.” He stood and lifted me with ease, my shaking legs automatically wrapping around his now bare waist and I vaguely wondered when he’d had a chance to rid himself of his pants. 

“Do you want me?” Misha whispered huskily, voice full of desire though I could see him watching my face carefully, always the gentleman. 

“Oh god yes.  _Please_!” I should have been embarrassed at the needy plea that escaped my mouth but I NEEDED to feel him, all of him.  I braced myself up on his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck as he tenderly lined himself at my entrance, the smooth, leaking tip pressing against my soaked slit before breaching my walls with a slight pinch. I hissed, biting my lip at the unexpected size of him, my body clenching around his thick shaft begging for more. 

“Nnnggh. Are-Are you alright?” The dark haired man asked breathily, pressing his head into the curve of my neck at the feel of tight heat surrounding him so exquisitely.

“Yesss.” I managed, trying to lower myself onto his cock, rewarded as his hips hitched upwards at the effort of restraining himself. 

“My God Y/N you’re so tight.” Misha praised hips moving slowly as he slid inch by inch until his hips hit the back of my legs, finally buried to the hilt inside of me.  I wanted him to move so badly, and his words, spoken through clenched teeth caused sparks to ignite inside me

“Y/N… I want to take you so hard.”

He gasped as I purposefully clenched his length with my inner muscles and I brought my mouth down on his with bruising force, managing to beg between breaths,

“Fuck me, fuck me PLEASE Misha I need to feel you break me, pllleeease!”

As if a switch had flipped he growled ferally and attacked my mouth with his, that experienced tongue curling around my own the taste of my arousal combined with the unfamiliar, amazing taste of his mouth made me moan as we warred for dominance.  His hands held me in place, his strong, slender hips slamming me into the wall, deliciously hard, thick cock sliding in and out of me with every thrust, his length hitting the perfect spot at the end of every one until I was clawing his back, grabbing his hair, touching my own body, moaning and sweating and incoherent as his teeth explored my neck. 

“You like that?’ he panted, watching me with intense ice-blue eyes as I gave another pleading nod,

“Tell me Y/N. Tell me how you want me…”

His wish was my command, “Oohhhh M-misha,” it was hard to form words, bouncing on his solid length like this, each thrust stroking my insides even better than the last,

“I l-ove how you f-feel, s-ss-so p-perfect inside of me!” 

His wonderful, hardened shaft buried deep in my core and his hips moved in ways I’d never experienced, his length caressing my insides and filling me completely,

“Don’t st-stop please, more! Ohhfuckgodplease harder! Faster!”

Misha gave me everything I begged for and more.  The sound of his voice his voice deeper and filled with lust made my toes curl,

“As my lady wishes,” he promised, grunting with the effort of holding back release,

“So beautiful, begging for me…” his words made me look at him and then his angel-worthy blue eyes met mine and that was the end. 

Misha sensed the peak of my pleasure and with no warning buried himself even deeper than I’d thought possible, holding my hips onto his length with bruising force and calling out my name as I screamed his, my walls contracting with the throes of the most amazing orgasm I’d ever experienced, my insides filling with warmth as I felt him pulse and release a hot, thick stream of his desire inside of me, his perfect, white teeth biting down on my shoulder as we rode out our bliss, gasping softly in each others sweat-slicked embrace.   

My heart was still pounding in my ears as I put on my discarded avengers panties and jean-shorts as gracefully as I could manage while Misha got his pants on and buckled his belt, straightened his jacket and waited patiently for me  offering me his arm as we exited the STAFF lounge, thankfully remaining empty as it was late.  

"Thank you.” Misha said sweetly, smiling and squeezing my hand, and all I could do was laugh and smile and squeeze his hand back. 

Amazed, Misha Collin’s had just fulfilled one of my dreams.


End file.
